


【乙女】morty太可爱啦！

by yinmuxuankong



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, 乙女
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinmuxuankong/pseuds/yinmuxuankong
Summary: 没有
Relationships: Morty Smith/Reader





	【乙女】morty太可爱啦！

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的太愛morty了！！！
> 
> 在塔米杀害鸟人之后。
> 
> 而你大概是在Rick被捕后转学来的。
> 
> 为了我和阿莫的幸福，杰西卡小姐姐只能消失了www好对不起她啊www
> 
> 是一篇无脑沙雕文。有bug，ooc时间线有点混乱。
> 
> 而且写到最后真的不知道自己再写什么。为什么一直有敏感词阿

1.

你看见了morty，悄悄地溜到morty的身后。

“哈！”你扑到了morty的身上，抱住了morty。

“AW，geez。”看到morty被你下到的样子，你开心极了。

“嘿亲爱的，早上好鸭。”你歪了歪头，笑眯眯的说着。

“uh，嘿，早上好。”

没等morty从惊讶中缓过来，你就挽着他的手臂，和他向教室走去。

一路上，你逼 逼赖赖絮絮叨叨地和morty说，

“你知道嘛，昨天我梦到...”

“我看见了一个...”

morty也不打断你，只是在你换气时发表一下自己的看法。

morty真是太可爱了。

2.

刚转来时，你在学校走廊溜达，在拐弯处，你正想拐角会不会遇到爱时，你看到了一个恶霸欺负着一个看起来很弱小的小男生。

你身为正义的使者，怎么能不去见义勇为呢。

你冲上去大喊：“你怎么能欺负小朋友呢！！快放开他！！”

恶霸转过身来，瞪着你。

那一秒，你怂了。

尽管内心害怕，但表面气势却不能输。于是你也回瞪着恶霸。

在你和恶霸大眼瞪小眼的时候，那个在你看起来很弱小的男生给了恶霸一拳，然后快速地将恶霸解决了。

草，这么猛的吗。

我是不是做了多余的事啊。你感到了尴尬，趁着男生还在看着恶霸时，想悄悄溜走。

“呃，嘿，等等。”男生叫了叫你，“那个，谢谢你啊。我是morty，morty·Smith。对了，你叫什么名字？”

我好像什么都没做啊，你想着。

“哈哈哈哈，不用感谢我哈哈哈。做好事不留名，请叫我雷锋！哈哈哈哈。”

3.

你捂着肚子，虚弱的走到morty跟前。

“嗨，亲爱的...”

morty看看你，有些担心地说道“oh jeez，你怎么了？没事吧？”

你翻了个白眼，“怎么可能会没事？昨天我忘了月 经，去吃冰淇淋，啊，要死了啊嗚嗚嗚...”

“你-你要喝热水吗，我-我去给你倒。呃，真的很痛吗？”

“你这不是废话嘛，啊 草，疼啊，怎么说呢，就像，呃有个施工队在你肚子里施工，又或者是许多蟑螂在肚子里。你·他·妈说能不痛嘛。”

剧痛向你传来。你索性蹲在地上，捂着肚子。

“草，给我拿纸和笔来！啊，草啊。我要写遗 书啊草，我要把我-我所有的作业都留给你，”

morty在你身边蹲下来，给你揉着肚子。

morty拿着一个小药瓶向你跑来。

“XX，这个给你。”

你勉强抬起头来，“这-这是什么？”

“这个，这个是我让外公帮忙做的，可以缓解月-月经的疼痛。”

你半信半疑的吃下一粒。经 痛果然缓解了。

morty紧张的看着你。

你猛地站起来，脚有些麻了。你抱住了morty。

morty有些不知所措，“呃，还疼吗？”

“不疼了，谢谢亲爱的鸭。”

4.

在第·一次看到morty后，你又总是能在拐角处看到他被别人欺负，准确的说，应该是他欺负别人。

已经知道morty有多厉害的你，不再去不多管闲事，更多的是在旁边给morty加油，在morty打完后，给他递一瓶水。

一来二去，你们也就慢慢熟了。

相处的越久，你越觉得morty是个宝藏男孩。

可爱，笨拙，幽默，有点胆小，又很有男友力。

你觉得其他人都是瞎 子，这么好的男孩竟然没有人发现。

5.

最近你很少能看见morty。

有时候刚看到morty鲜艳的黄 色衣角，结果你一眨眼，他就不见了，你只隐约看到一抹绿色的光。

morty是不是讨厌我了？你不敢往这方面去想。

这么可能呢，你这么好，又善解人意。

你终于看到了morty。

你冲上去按住他的头：“你个小 逼崽子，这几天跑哪去了，你是不是逃课了啊？！”

morty勉强笑了笑，你发现他很疲惫的样子。

“亲爱的，你怎么了，你是几天没有睡觉吗？”

“嗯。是-是啊。我的外-外公回来了，所以最近我-我一直被Rick抓着，被带去冒险。”

“Rick？是那个有些疯狂经常带你去各个地方的那个人吗，几乎每个同学都在谈论他呢。”

“对的，就-就是他。呃，那个，今天-今天晚上要-要不要来我家吃-吃饭...”

你直勾勾的看着morty。

“啊？吃饭吗？那肯定是要去的啦。嘿嘿嘿...”

啊啊啊见家长了呀！！

你和morty的关系又进了一步。

6.

“morty，我应该怎么称呼你的家人呢，是叫岳父岳母呢，还是父亲大人和母亲大人呢？”

“呃，你还是正常一点，平常的叫法就可以了。”

“好吧。”

7.

你精心打扮了一番。暗自下定决心，一定要让morty的家人看到你的魅 力，让他们放心的把孩子交付于你。

你挂起了职业性笑容，摆出了你妈经常让你做出的礼貌动作。

很完美。

你和morty的家人坐在餐桌旁。

你为了显出有教养的样子，坐的笔直，脸上带着微笑。

morty在你耳旁，悄悄的问：“你是不是生病了啊？怎么感觉这么奇怪呢？”

“嗯？没有啊，我很好，哈哈。像我这么强壮的人怎么可能生病嘛，是吧。”

你努力回想着餐桌的礼仪，并且心里时刻做着准备，面对morty的家人提问。

第一问来了。

来自morty的母亲Beth的提问：“你和morty是怎么认识的？”

这种问题你早料到了，并做了充足的准备。

“尊敬的史密斯夫人，morty和我的相识是在一个美丽的下午，我看到了morty被校园欺凌，于是，我挺身而出，救了morty。”

边说着，你边观察着beth的反应。你看见Beth先是惊奇，后来又笑了。

很好，母亲这边过关了。

你等待着下一个问题。

“很好，恭喜你们，祝你们幸福，”

这有些出乎你的意料。你看向morty的姐姐summer。

“来拍张照吧。”summer把手机举向你。

那么，summer这一关算是过了。

最后一个人。

从来到这时，你就一直能感受到Rick的目光。他的目光总有一种让你像是在警 察局里接受审讯一般。

当你偷偷看向他时，他又是一番满不在乎的样子。

Rick一直保持着沉默。

你松了一口气，觉得最后一关过了。

8.

你觉得好像有人在盯着你看。

最近总有这种感觉，好像被x光全身上下一直被扫描一样。

你觉得是自己想多了，但是还是有那种感觉。

9.

morty提出要送你回家。

让你意外的是Rick说他来开飞船来送。

倒不是因为他开的是飞船，虽说这也很值得惊讶，但是更值得惊奇的是他竟然回想送你。

呜呜呜，原来我误解他了，我还以为他会不同意呢，原来他这么好。你感动的想。

你觉得坐飞船真的爽，有着那种俯视众生的感觉。

到家了。你打开船门，跳了下去。

“morty，明天见啦！”

morty给你挥了挥手。

你好像看见Rick向车外丢了什么东西，没等你反应过来，他们已经走了。

你看向了地面。

突然--Rick在你面前冒了出来。

他掐住你的脖子，威胁到“你这个婊 子，星际联邦还不死心啊？离morty远点，别让我再看到你像一只鼻涕虫一样黏在morty身上。”

最后，Rick以中指结束了威胁，顺便来了一个爆 炸，华丽的消失了。

10.

你把你的感觉告诉了morty，看到他皱起了眉头，连忙解释到；"这只是感觉而已了啦，我这么美丽说一定会诱·惑人犯罪呢，偷 窥什么的很常见啦。不不，你就当我什么都没说。”

看到morty的表情越来越严肃，你赶快抱住morty，岔开话题：“对了，亲爱的你的家人对我的看法这么样鸭，你的外公是不是反对我们在一起？为什么他让人家离亲爱的你远一点啊？”

“啊？是Rick让-让你离我远-远一点吗？”

“对的鸭，为什么啊？”

morty刚想回答你的问题，但却被一只手拉走了。

那只手顺便把你冰冻住了。

你只能看着morty被Rick拉进一个绿色的光中。

11.

你又很少能见到morty了，你给morty发信息他也不回。

在你和morty见面时，还没有说上几句话，Rick就将morty拉走了。

但是你凭着你的聪明的头脑推断出了整个事情的大概。

Rick的朋友结婚了，而他的女朋友确是伪装成学生的星际联邦的一员，而星际联 邦却是Rick的仇人。Rick的朋友被杀，Rick被抓。最后Rick又逃出来了而且顺便毁了联 邦！。

Rick怕你也是伪装成学生的仇敌，所以在你的身边装了监 控 器等乱七八糟的东西。

淦。你觉得不能这样下去了，你要反击。

12.

morty来到了指定地点。

你快步朝他走去。

走到他跟前时，一个转身，勒住了morty的脖子，拿着手木仓指着morty的太阳穴。

“让Rick交出传送木仓。”

你被一股力量撞翻了。你坐在地上，看着面前的人。

Rick拿着你的手木仓指着你的脑袋。

你闭上了眼睛。

Rick开木仓了。

“巴拉巴拉能量，piu--”

手木仓射出七彩的光芒。

“哈哈哈哈哈——”

你和morty一起笑了起来。

13.

你给morty说了你的计划。

当然啦，为了不被Rick知道，你特地用了之前你无聊时和morty创造的语言。啊，你可真是一个小天才。

计划很困难，没有聪明的头脑和出色的演技是无法完成的。

你要假装是联邦的人，劫持morty，然后再把Rick引过来。

你觉得自己是在用命开玩笑。

14.

你被绑在一把椅子上。

Rick将一个头盔套在你的头上。一瞬间，你的记忆在脑子里飞快的掠过。

Rick说要让你来做测试，如果通过就不会阻碍你和morty。

你来到了morty家的车库，Rick美名其曰怕你伤到自己，于是不管morty的反对，把你绑在椅子上。

很像是绑 架，来交给我1000亿，我才不杀他。

体验生活，你想着。

你不知道测试都是在测些什么。就看到Rick拿着一个又一个头盔套在你头上，又或者拿着看起来很像木仓的东西给你来一下。然后他又去看各种各样乱七八糟的显示器。

看Rick手忙脚乱的样子真的很像是在跳舞。

来，给爷跳一支舞。

你强忍着笑抬起头，发现Rick停下了，在看着你。

Rick说你通过了测试。你激动地抱住了morty。

你还是觉得很奇怪“你是怎么测的啊？”

“记忆，智商，以及身体特征等。不得不说，你果真就是个傻 逼。”

你看向了显示智商的屏幕。

57.过于愚蠢。

“咦？啊？不可能的啊，像我这么聪明，怎么可能这么差，一定是你这个东西坏掉了，别想骗我！！”

Rick喝了一口酒，对你比了一个中指。

“恭喜啊，小婊 子，机器可没坏，你是真的傻 逼。还有你的记忆，哈，真的是。”

接着，他晃晃悠悠的走出了车库。

15.

你趴在飞船的窗户上往下看。下面是一望无际的冰天雪地。

Rick同意把飞船借给morty，带你出去玩。

“只要你们不在飞船上打 ·炮就行。”Rick这么说到。

你真的超想体验在飞船上打· 炮的感觉的。

morty把防寒服递给你。

穿上它，你总感觉自己想企鹅一样。你试着学企鹅走路。

morty笑着看着你。

你实在受不了别人这样看着你，在地上挖了一坨雪扔在morty脸上。

morty也不甘示弱，把雪团扔在你身上。

你们躺在雪山顶上。

“亲爱的~你看这么好的风景是不是应该作诗一首呢~就让亲爱的你领略一下人家的才华吧~”

天黑了下来。

“亲-亲爱的，我-我马上就想出来了。再等-等等嘛~”

“亲爱的，我们回去吧。”

16.

你觉得morty一定不是一个普通人。就像你见过哪一个高中生有这么厉害的，说不定他是一个黑 帮老大。

你决定要去观察morty。

你跟踪着morty。

好像什么都没有发现欸。

morty抬了抬手。

（他是不是要召唤他的小弟们了！！）

好吧，什么都没有发生。

morty回到了家。

（他的家是不是他们的基地！！）

好吧，不是的。

17.

你看见了morty。

嗯，只不过，他好像有点不一样了。他好像更有气质了。

你跑去搂住morty。他退后了一步，一脸疑惑的看着你。

“xx？你在干什么？”

从远处又走来一个morty。

**Author's Note:**

> 最后，这是个人想法。
> 
> 家里的其他成员，Beth，summer因为看见Rick回来，知道联邦不会对Rick有太大的威胁，并且Rick还摧毁了联邦，所以不会去想那么多。
> 
> Rick一开始觉得有这种可能，但是并不确定，所以只是威胁。
> 
> Rick的自大，（比如像漫画最后一卷）所以他不会在意傻子。而你又是偏向沙雕的那种，看起来傻傻的。所以他观察你并且做了许多测试后，发现你不聪明，虽然没有完全放下戒备，但至少不会对你抱有太大敌意。
> 
> 而如果你都是演的，那就...但是这只是无脑沙雕文，所以不会有这么多的想法啦。（
> 
> 无限平行宇宙，一切皆有可能，说不定哪个宇宙中你就和morty在一起了呢。


End file.
